coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7357 (9th June 2010)
Plot The former factory workers survey the wreckage of their erstwhile workplace and wonder whether Tony is definitely dead. Hayley tries to put yesterday's horrific events out of her mind but she's still very shaken. Maria clings to Liam following a sleepless night. Lyn wishes Gail luck as she leaves for court to learn her fate. Nick and the factory girls watch as the forensics officers remove the remains of two bodies from Underworld. Carla awakes in hospital with Trevor at her side. She's incensed when Nick calls wanting to discuss factory business. Tina's determined to see Gail found guilty as she sets off for court with Jason. In the Rovers, Janice and Julie contemplate finding new jobs. Gary arrives and buys Izzy a drink. There is a definite spark between them. Chesney's alarmed when Fiz offers to tidy his room. Maria tells Kirk she's arranged for him to move into the Salon flat. She prepares to return to Ireland. Izzy's less than pleased when a middle-aged man tracks her down in the pub. Roy apologises to Hayley for always being absent when she most needs him. Hayley thought she'd never see him again. They embrace. Deirdre and Ken fear they will be ostracised whatever the verdict at Gail's trial. Mary bets Norris £5 that Gail will be found guilty. The jury returns. Carla and Maria agree to move on from the trauma caused by Tony. Carla offers to move away. Maria refuses to forgive her but agrees not to bear a grudge. The Platts are on tenterhooks as they await the jury's verdict. Cast Regular cast *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Carla Connor - Alison King *Trevor Dean - Steve Jackson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Fordham - Steven Hillman *DC Hunter - Marc Parry *Lyn Fulwood - Susan McArdle (Credited as "Susan McCardle") *Mr Hughes - Robert Daws *Usher - Jack Lord *DC Glynn - Phil Rowson *DS Carr - Joe Duttine *Gail's Solicitor - Jake Norton *Ms Waller - Melanie Gutteridge *Prosecution Q.C. - Pip Torrens *Clerk - Paul Dockery *Judge - Nicholas Blane Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom, chambers and foyer *Weatherfield General - Side ward and corridor *Redford Prison - Cells Notes *First appearance of Owen Armstrong. *Joe Duttine makes one of several pre-Tim Metcalfe appearances as DS Carr. *This and the preceding episode both have title sequences and end credits, despite being broadcast on the same day. *From this episode onwards, the writer and director credits following the title sequence are displayed in the same font as the main Coronation Street logo introduced in Episode 7351. *This episode, shown at 8.30pm, was originally scheduled for transmission on Monday 7th June 2010 at 7.30pm, but was postponed following a decision by ITV not to broadcast episodes featuring the Underworld siege storyline in the days immediately following the Cumbria shootings, which occurred on Wednesday 2nd June. As a result, the 7.30pm slot on 7th June was taken by Episode 7354. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The jury announces its verdict on Gail; Nick considers his future after the fire at Underworld; and Izzy's flirtation with Gary is interrupted by the arrival of a man she is far from pleased to see. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,830,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns